


His Little Escort

by aliythefangirl, alwaysuntiltomorrow



Series: The Ballad of Hope and Landon’s Premartial Sex Adventures [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysuntiltomorrow/pseuds/alwaysuntiltomorrow
Summary: Landon and Hope experiment with roleplay starting with a exhausted business man and his hired escort.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: The Ballad of Hope and Landon’s Premartial Sex Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182683
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	His Little Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Hope: alwaysuntiltomorrow  
> Landon: aliythefangirl

"You called for an escort service, sir?" Hope speaks softly as she opens his bedroom door, wearing a tiny pair of silky purple shorts and a black tank top.

“I did. Get undressed and on your knees.” Landon replied, unbuttoning his jeans and boxers.

"Everything?" She meekly questions.

“Yes, everything. Call me Mr. Kirby.” He replies.

She nods, pushing a strand of her auburn hair away from her face as she slips her purple pj shorts down her legs, dragging her g-string with them. "My bra too, Mr Kirby?" Hope asks, meekly.

“I said everything, didn’t I? I want every inch I paid for.” He growled, impatient.

Widening her eyes at his temper, she quickly drags her tank top up over her stomach, slipping it off. She uses her one hand to reach behind her back to unclip her bra, letting it fall on the ground as she gets down on her knees with a sigh.

“Good girl.” He sighed.

She smiles up at the small sign of affection.

“Now say ah.” He stated and gripped his cock

She opens her mouth slowly while quickly tying her hair up into a messy bun.

He places his cock in her mouth, thrusting it inside.

“You like that, slut?” He asked.

She gags, as Mr. Kirby was none too gentle. Moaning around his cock, she nods. Hope was loving every second of this.

He thrust hard and fast inside her mouth, his hands moving to her pussy and playing with it. “Mmm, good little slut.” He moans.

His hands fiddling with her pussy causes her to break character as she breaks off his cock to moan loudly. "Oh, Landon.”

She smiles apologetically and wraps her lips around his cockhead again. A nice slap from his free hand, slapping her ass hard. She squeaks and sucks his rod harshly, running her tongue down the underside of his shaft.

“Fuck....so good. My girlfriend never does this, says it’s disgusting.” He moaned. “You naughty girl. My name is Mr. Kirby.” he growls.

Does he have a cheating fantasy, Hope thinks as she continues to suck, her tongue licking around his head and digging into the small crevice.

“Fuck yes, you little whore. Just like that.” He moaned

His thrusts pick up the pace and become even more hard.

Hope opens her jaw wider, deliberately trying to hollow out her cheeks so his rod can get deeper. She balances on the balls of her feet with her thighs spread open, her hips rolling into his fingers. One hand lowers to squeeze one of his balls.

“Damn...” He moans, spurting his cum down her throat.

As he starts to spurt, she bops her head further down, squeezing her throat muscles around his shaft. She can feel his warm cum sliding down her throat, making her want more. She grips his shaft with both hands and pumps his cock as if greedy.

With a final moan, he releases the last of his load inside her mouth and pulls off. “Greedy little whore.” He commented.

She whines as she stares up with eager blue eyes, licking her lips.

“C'mon. Get off your knees. I want to kiss you, Hope.” He says, gently.

"Guess that's the end of the scene." Hope laughs and stands up, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Did you enjoy that?" She whispers, leaning into his lips, "because I did."

“I did.” He whispered before closing the gap and kissing her.

Her lips mold into his as she kisses him deeply, opening her mouth and curling her hand around the nape of his neck. After a couple seconds, she jumps up and locks her thighs around his waist.

“What do you want, baby?” He asks.

"I want you to fuck me." She whimpers desperately. "Even just a quickie and then you can finish packing, but damn... I need it."

“Little Kirby’s down for the count at the moment. But while we wait...” He whispers

“You can always get on the bed and let me worship you.” He states.

Kissing him once more, she hops off and crawls on the bed, laying down on his pillows and opening her legs. He kisses her neck before moving down to nipples, sucking on one. She moans softly, already believing that she's gonna end up being loud again as this continues. She is not a person who cums silently.He moves to the other nipple, his fingers starting to run through her folds.

She bites down on her lip, arching her back as her hips raise.

After breaking away from her nipple, he lays soft kisses on his way down while his fingers go on. He breaks his lips off her stomach.

“You’re so beautiful, amor.” He whispered. His fingers leave, soon replaced by his mouth on her entrance.

"Lick me, yeah, baby." She moans. Her legs attempt to widen further, a reflex.

His tongue moves in and out her entrance while his thumb plays with her clit. Soon, he moves up a little, his thumb leaving as he kisses around her inner folds.

Her back arches as she shudders, releasing a shaky moan. She hooks one leg around Landon's neck, digging her hand into his curls.

He moves up to her clit, sucking on it as his finger circles around her entrance.

"Honey, yes." Her thighs begin to tremble, her hips starting to rock up into his mouth urgently. "I love you, God. You're so giving.”

He keeps sucking but darts his tongue as he adds another finger to circle her entrance. She comes with a high-pitched wail, her chest raising as she pants. He pulls away after her orgasm is done and kisses her on the forehead.

***

Lizzie gives her sister an incredulous look after she hears Hope upstairs, gaping. "Are they ever gonna stop, you think?" 

"Probably not." Josie laughs


End file.
